The Forbidden Love
by row111
Summary: When two sides meet would it end well or would it all burn to a bloody hell. Naruko a beautiful princess from the cloud kingdom. Sasuke a sexy underworld prince with a heart as cold as ice. what would happen if this two meet and feel in love, and this about naruko being pregnant.the story begins whhahahahahahahahaha!
1. intry

THE FORBIDED LOVE

There was a kingdom way up in the skies where angles played, worked , and lived. They had a lot of rules that had to be followed. People who broke those rules were sent to the underworld were every demon lives.

Up in the clouds lived a king named crona and his wife fawn they had a beautiful home and all the richest. They were the strongest rulers in the world. They had a beautiful baby girl she had gold blonde hair , with dazzling blue eyes that shined so deeply in the sunlight. She always smiled at everything she saw. She was the most beautiful child in the world everybody from around the world came to see this baby girl for themselves and give them there blessing. She was not the only child born that day.

Hades the king of the underworld had a son. He had mid-night hair and beautiful onlex eyes he was such a beautiful child and the strongest. He just stared at people who looked at him as if glaring. Always frowning at everyone no one could make him smile.

Years later, the princess who was named Naruko was now a beautiful young girl who brought joy to every one she spoke too, she picked flowers and helped the need.

She walked so beautiful that it looked like it she was floating. She was the kindest person out there and also the strongest , naruko was a good girl and always wanted to find her true love , so Crona brought all the finest men out there that would be the pleasing of his daughter . Hades was also proud of his son that he named Sasuke.

Sasuke was a handsome young man who did not care for anyone but himself. He was the most powerful demon that was every born. He fought without feeling and killed anyone who was in his way even if its a small child.

His heart was as cold as ice and he always wonder what the upper world looked like and why he was not allowed to go in day light, although Sasuke was a cold hearted person he always wanted to find his true love, Hades brought all the women to the underworld so his son could choose, all the women wanted to be with him and get married.

Death didn't like any of the women he didn't see them as beautiful but greedy.

These two royal children were treated with the most care and where highly respected by everyone.

By the time the princess was seventeen she was unstoppable she was so strong that she joined the men In war. she was highly skilled in combat and the best fighter in the kingdom, she has powers that even her parents fear.

They feared that Hades or other evil people would try and kidnap her while she slept. So she was guarded by the knights and there k9's that no one would dare step in. The prince also did not waste time training with his father. He was an cold hearted killer who didn't stop till his target was down and out.

The war between the cloud kingdom and underworld only starts when the red moon is high in the sky ,all hell breaks out when the red moon is up that's when the powers of the demon try to break out from the underworld. Naruko slew everyone that came in sight. She was a fast one no one could catch her. Sasuke highly feared demon and known as the strongest. What would happen if this two meet.

Would it be love at first sight? Or a blood bath no one forgets?


	2. Chapter 1

I might have not mention this but I don't own anything so yeah oh and I might use different name for sasuke and naruko parents don't ask why because when I found the story it was already like that and I didn't want to change it so it stay yeah.

The forbidden love chapter 1

"ugh" for the sixth time today I ended on my back. What the hell when did it become so hard to win against kyuubi.

"Ha! You call yourself the princess of the clound kingdom? Kyuubi laughed. "you should call yourself princess of the loser kingdom.

"Ha ha kyuubi nice joke how long did it take you to come up with that one? Two minutes or two years." I mocked back this time that shut him up. "Anyway we should head back its getting late and you know how mom gets when were out late." Me and kyuubi both shurudered at the thought of what mother would do to us if she found out.

"yeah your right lets go back insinde."kyuubi help me up and walked me back inside.

"hello milady ,lord kyuubi would you like to have me bring up some food." Hinata one of our maids asked. I don't know but she really weird she is always blushing around me and stares at.

"no thank you ms. Hyuga I'm fine I'll just head to my room." Kyuubi replied while walking to his room. Leaving me with her alone.

I turn to look at her. "you can bring a snack to my room and tell the cook to make something sweet. Then can you polish the weapons in the weapon room. They seem dull, also can you go find iruka and tell him to come to my room to talk and tell daddy that were done with our training." I told her and walked off.

"yes milady right always." She bowed and left.

I went to my room and sat on my bed tired and worn out. I feel sweat fall from my forehead and down my face. I get up and smell myself I soon regret it I get up and striped my down to my naked self and headed to the bathroom to take a bath. I run the water and get ready to take a long bath. I get in and a moan left my lips when I sliped down in the tub. I sat there soaking up the water and steam I felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. Life is good.

When I finished my bath there was a knock on the door I saw the tray of food on the table next to the bed. So that must mean that its iruka at the door I let him in not caring that I was still in just a towel I've known iruka foe a long time now he is like a second father to me.

"oh naruko your back from training I see was there something you wanted from me?" iruka asked while smiling.

"why yes I wanted to ask you if you know about the men daddys trying to get me to marry?" I asked rubbing the towel on my still wet hair.

"the men why yes I do. There are five at the least, there's gaara from the sand kingdom his brother kankuro. Neji hyuga , the other two I don't know but they might be from the under world."

"WHAT! The underworld but I thought daddy hated the underworld and never let them near us." I commented

"well yes but the underworld king wanted to make a peace offering the king to end the feud between them so he gave up both of his son for you or for your father to choose from."iruka said rubbing my back. Oh daddy what are you thinking.

-With minato and kushina-

"oh hun are you sure that the people you chose are right for are little girl, I mean I know she new to the whole love thing."kushina pounder.

"yes I believe that these are the right people, maybe not all of them, but we do need the them ,doesn't matter which one as long as she pick one. At least she gets to choose this time and this is our last chance before we pick a husband for her."minato sighed. "but we still have kyuubi he is going to be the future king and he is already 19 he needs to find a wife fast before it's to late."

"your right. We do need to worry about that my big boy is growing up it feels like it was yesterday when he was learning to walk."

"yeah are kids do seem to be growing up fast. Trust me when I say that I don't want my little girl to be taken from me by some punk."

"well calm down papa bear will just have to wait till Friday . goodnight dear."kushina kiss her husband and laid down her back towards minato. Minato laid down and wrap his arm around his wife "yes goodnight." And he drifted into a dark slumber.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey hey I'm back and wanted to post another chapter so here goes this time It's sasuke point of view

You already know I don't anything but this story so really there no reason to put these here

Oh and if you have suggestion's on what type of plot to write about please tell my brain can only do so much. (ptyl) if you don't know what this mean then your lame (post to you later) for all the slow was.

Chapter 2

Na…nar…wait don't go you'll be kill if you leave please…my love…stay with…me. Sasuke watch as the blond ran further away from him. He couldn't reach out for to save her she always died in the end, but why does this happen why do I feel this way my heart is cold I cannot love. Love is a sign of weakness so I don't love anybody….yet I feel so sad.

Sasuke…sasuke…sasuke wake up…wake up my love.

What, why should I wake.

"sasuke wake your lazy ass up and come down to breakfast mom and dad are waiting." Itachi yelled in his brother ear. Sasuke jerk up startled, breathing hard he glared at his brother. "glad your up now get dressed and come down to eat." Itachi left closing the door.

Damn it again with these dreams what do they mean anyway….screw it I find out later I'm hungry. sasuke got out of bed and got dressed and went down stairs. There in the dinning hall were his father, mother and brother sat waiting for him to sit. When he sat and failed to notice his uncle was there staring at him. " good morning." Sasuke greeted.

"good morning." They greeted back.

"so sasuke, your going to the ball this Friday to meet the princess of the cloud kingdom." Madara asked. Sasuke was shocked that his uncle was sitting next to him.

"oh uncle madara I didn't know were here. Yeah well I really don't want to go but I'm being forced so I have no choice. even what if she is ugly, then all my children would not look pretty at all." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"sasuke !" mother yelled. " it does not matter what a women look like and it rude to judge someone on there looks." Mother stated.

"but mother would I look good if I had an ugly woman by my side. Then the uchiha image would be ruined and think about what our children would look like, no one would what to be with them for love only money. Sorry but I refuse to marry an ugly woman." I said.

"he is right mikoto I will not stand for that the uchiha clan are known for our money, power , brains, and looks. I wouldn't like to see my daughter-in-law a looking like a pig." Father shot back. Mother thought for awhile then sighed.

"I do agree but the princess is far from ugly she is very beautiful indeed. She fairly strong as well meaning that your children would grow up pretty and strong so you should be happy for that. Though I am worried a bit." Madara spoke.

"why is that brother?" father questioned, looking rather interested. That question got everyone attention.

"because brother I heard there letting there daughter choose to marry, and that there are three more princes coming to swoon the princess or prince." "the prince too?" we all asked. "yes I heard the prince can bear children as well, and he is just as beautiful . maybe itachi can marry the prince while sasuke marries the princess. I believe there name were naruko and kyuubi the son was named after the nine tails while they change naruto's name to naruko .

"well I can't wait to see them in person." mother cheered.

"well thanks for the meal but I'm going to go train if anyone ask." I got up and left the dining hall. I walked down a couple of halls to the training grounds. I change into my training pants and don't bother putting on my shirt it'll just get in the way. I start with the punching bag and do 100 punch's each arm, after that 200 jump rope. Then 70 pushup, after that is sword practice I grab my kanta from wall ans start to slice down all the trees in my way. After sliceing down the 20 tree I stop and think.

That name naruko it sounds so familiar to me. Naru…naru…naruk….naruko. well naruko I don't know why your haunting my dreams but I will find out sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 3

Wat up folks just posted two chapter in one day be happy it is my first time letting people my stories so thanks

Just to not confuse anyone

Sasuke is 19

Naruko is turning 17 at the ball it's her birthday party she gets to choose between five different princes as a present lucky anyways with naruko this time.

Chapter 3

() the alarm clock rung. Shit it's Friday the ball. (sigh) well can't help it, might as well. I got up and got dressed (for those people out there naruko doesn't dress like those weak ass princesses out there her outfits are more like, if you seen ghost in the shell then you'll know the out fit. But to make it faster she one piece swimsuite with pants and a jacket that cuts above the chest.) after I got dressed I went down to greet my family, I sit down on one of the end. I look around to that everyone seems a bit to happy, I mean damn even kyuubi smiling and he never smiles in front of mom and dad. WTF.

"good morning naruko did you sleep well last night?" my mom asked that creepy smile still on her face. "yes mother I slept well…why are you guys so happy?" I said not sure what to say.

"that's nice sweetheart you should eat you food." Daddy said with a smile ok it wasn't weird that they smile they smile every day, but today they seem a little to happy. " well ok is there something you want to tell me?" I said trying my hardest not to run out screaming.

" we know that it's your birthday today so we are throwing you a ball but you do know a princess is to marry at 17 right?" I just nod my head. "well we thought that you should pick your own prince to marry there be five total that well be coming and it would be nice if you found your soul mate there tonight. Kyuubi you can choose as well if you like." Mother stated with a smile. Wow in amazed her face didn't fall off.

(time skip to the ball)

People were dancing all over the place music was in the air. Pretty gowns were swaying all over.

I sighed there was no getting out of this am I oh well I guess I should mingle. I go around talking to people some comment on how wonderful I look. I was about to go sit down when I saw out the corner of my eye the color pink heading my way I inward groan please not now.

Saukra was walking toward me trying to sway her hips and failing. She looks me over and snorts "that's what your wearing really you have no style at all do you. Jeez would it kill you to look nice for a change." She laughed along with her pig ino and other girls who don't like me there so annoying I wish they just die.

"oh so your saying that you got style?" I asked.

"huh duh." Smirk's thinking she won.

"well you shouldn't be talking with that dress on covering your whole body. You see I'm not afraid to show my curves cause I know I got them and looks like you know you don't got any ha you don't even have a chest you, you can't even fit a b-cup, not to mention that forehead I could land two of our jet planes on there." Saukra looked ready to cry and the others looked shock why stop there. " another thing what with the no ass my grandma tsunade has more than you and she is in her 50's your hair is pink, what guy would want a no-chested-big forehead-no curved-flat ass-pink freak like yourself. Huh." I laughed while she ran to the restroom her friends hot on her tail. I feel recharge what a nice feeling. (evil smile)

(Two hours later)

I meet the other prince that came to the party first was garra an odd one he is having blood red was a big turn off but we stand friends, next was neji I'll say he was hot but as soon as the word fate came out that mouth I was already searching for the other prince. When I found him he was already flirting with some hooker. (just so your not confused this is more like the future so cars, drugs, sex toys do exists in here.:D) that was already a bad chose. Just then kyuubi comes and stand next to me.

"any luck finding your soul mate kit?" kyuubi ask

"not so far maybe the other two I hope. Hey what about you, you find someone lover boy." Kyuubi lowered his head "yeah I thought so"

The front door open to show that a new guest has come. Just then everyone got quite as the people show there and let me say they were breath taking. One of them was tall long hair that was in a low ponytail with two lines running down there face. The other was about two or three inches shorter and his hair was in a weird duck butt shape but it look hot on hi, piercing onyx eyes that look through your very soul. There was only two words to describe these two and that was, fucking sexy. Kyuubi most have thought the same cause he was staring at the taller one.

"I just found my seme see you later kit." Kyuubi waved as he started to make his way toward the hot two.

When I went to greet them I saw they were already surrounded by fan-girls I saw the discomfort on there faces. Snap my finger and the guards broke up the crowd allowing for two the two to breath a little, that when our eyes meet it felt so familiar ok I agree with that neji this was fate. What is this feeling it feels like my heart going to bust my tummy feel like I'm going to throw up, and know I feel hot what the hell. During this whole not once have I looked away from those eyes. God! Those eyes they scream shock, love, lust.

"hi" he greeted. I nearly fainted that voice I couldn't help but think dirty.

"hey…my names naruko." Hello sexy what's your name. I wanted to say but we're in public.

" sasuke" he said.

Well well sasuke how would you like to have a little fun. I wonder how big he is, he is well built he must work out a lot.

( sasuke point of view)

Damn who is this girl, she fucking hot. Wait these can't be naruko dressed like that oh well she'll have to find someone else cause I have a little blonde to fuck tonight.

It didn't look like she was going to speak anytime soon so I greeted a simple "hi"

"hi…my names naruko" she answered. The fuck this is naruko I might of just got lucky.

"sasuke" I said back she seems to be blushing that is a good thing ,now It'll be easy to make her mine.


	5. the war

Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahah ahahaha! if you thought that was the story then your wrong that stuff comes later.

I know you must hate me at the sec but as a treat I'll post as much as possible so please forgive me

Warning: language, blood, gore etc.

Don't own naruto wish I did then naruto would not be for people under 18 hahahahaha!

Here is the real story

Chapter 1 : THE WAR

It was raining down hard the sky was as dark as night could be. The air was thick with the smell of blood and iron, bodies laid on the ground in heaps. Screams and howls feel the air, fires break out. There laid a body of a young girl covered in dirt and blood that wasn't her own she had tan gold skin that glowed in the dark, blue eyes that were glazed over her face was blank and held no emotion as she laid there staring at the sky.

Where am I, it's so cold I can't feel my arms there so numb. Am I dead, what happen to me it's so dark out the sky looks so pretty all the stars are out now they look so close but there still far away to far to reach.

I reach out with my hand wincing when the numbing of my arm towards the sky trying to grab one of the stars.

" nnnnaaaarrrruuuu….." someone was calling me but who could be calling me?

"NARUKO…..NARUKO! NARUKO SNAP OUT OF IT. PLEASE GET UP."

Who is that, why are they yelling so loud I'm right here can't they see?

"come on naruko it's me kyuubi your brother remember big bro kyuu. You got to get up we need to get to the safe house." Kyuubi said while lifting me up on his shoulder and stumbled on the road to the underground safe house.

That's it I remember now there a war happening. As I looked up I saw the remains of what the war left behind house fell to the ground, dead bodies on the ground scattered all over and people running for there lives. kyuubi had made it to the door hidden under some rubble and open the door. He walk down some stairs and into a hallway there was small lights that weren't doing much to help see you had to at least been down there many times to not get lost. After turning down a few hallway we stop at a door way. Kyuubi knocked on the door in a pattern for it was the code to get in. there was silence till there was the sound of countless locks were being undone. It open up to a big guy holding a gun looking down on us he step upside to let us in.

"Lord kyuubi welcome back," he bowed. Kyuubi nodded.

He walked in this house like hide out there they stood in the living room. This place was huge just the living room was huge enough to fit 20 elephants no problem. There was so much noise I swear we were next to a waterfall, the smell was awful blood and dead bodies filled the air even in here. Was it to much to ask for clean air around here.

The moment kyuubi step foot in the crowd it got dead quite I could hear the gasp of some people and the cries of some but I couldn't make out the faces my vision was getting burry by the second.

"where is sakura! Where is she I need her now!" kyuubi yelled. A pink haired girl came in view.

"here I am sir." Sakura step in front of kyuubi.

" I need you to heal my sister she is badly wounded here she needs help." Kyuubi said in a low voice, as he laid me down on a mat. Sakura only nod her head and went right to work. There was a lot of blood flowing out and it seemed to cover half my body.

"it's going to be alright kit im right here for you ok ,just hang on."kyuubi whispered.

"my lord. can we help as well i think we may of good use? a voice said from behind. It was ino one of the many healers and hinata who was behide her, eyes scaning everything but the prince.

"yes please all the more help would be good. thank you." kyuubi said looking greatful. ino blushed slightly but got to work hinata not to far behind. all three healers got right to work. the crowd that was around got closer to the down princess.

" my lord we got word from squad 5 they won the war-" an soilder said from one of the radio station. the crowd soon cheerd for the look on the man told that there was more to come.

"- but your father went in to te enemy base alone an is still in there as we speak."  
"**what do you you mean he went inside!"** kyuubi yelded making the people around him flinched.

"y-yes s-sir"

danmit dad what are you thinking.


End file.
